Abu/Gallery
Images of Abu from Aladdin, its sequels, and its show. Promotional Images d3c06510d721f8a8efbd92bfc5b35e829dec2c42.jpg d4159285dde2900e5ccee75dcae819b23197cf11.jpg 67cf47190a6d752d7a105ea8e474bb21b6b5c371.jpg d02bb66214b2f19f8496f63e9aebb1daf963f4c9.jpg 4ee8554cb47ef883b2234ecdaedff9e06a13fb5e.jpg d4bedcd867a23f05f22a931a1b86565a4d74f249.jpg Aladdin18.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Stock Art Elepic.png|Elephant Abu y102.gif clipabu2.gif clipabubanana.gif clipabufly.gif cliphighfive.gif Iago and Abu on the lam.gif|Abu and Iago on the lam clipabu23.gif clipabu22.gif clipabuel.gif clipabu21.gif clipabu20.gif clipabupout.gif clipabu212.gif clipabudream.gif clipabuangry.gif clipabukarate.gif clipabupanic.gif clipabul.gif clipabusultan.gif clipque.gif rtg101.gif clipabu13.gif Abu Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Films ''Aladdin iceraaladdin2583.jpg|Abu as an elephant Abu_saying_ba-bye.png|"Ba-bye" Abupretendstobesultan.png|Abu acting like The Sultan Abu and Iago disgusted.jpg|''Both Abu and Iago gag as Jasmine kisses Jafar to distract him! Aladdin-714.jpg Aladdin-719.jpg Aladdin-738.jpg Aladdin-885.jpg Aladdin-920.jpg Aladdin-4249.jpg Aladdin-4679.jpg Aladdin-4704.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9196.jpg|Abu turned into a wind-up toy by Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9591.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9580.jpg Aladdin,Abu, and Jasmine.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3328.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3332.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3381.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2983.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3184.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3625.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3639.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3641.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4076.jpg Tumblr mzqkxsbWP51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dsad7Nf51r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6pzoxNnwE1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lhkrdv80b61qabm85o1 500.jpg Aladdin-abu-and-magic-carpet.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Abu looks in the mirror (or, the water, really)... aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5478.jpg|...and shrieks in horror. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5485.jpg|A bit heavy for the palm tree, huh? aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-822.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg abu-screen.jpg images (3)ABU.jpg images (2)Abu.jpg Donald Duck Rajah.jpg ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-433.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg thereturnofjafar143.jpg|Abu and Rajah in ''The Return of Jafar abu-nurse.jpg|Abu as a medic return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-467.jpg|Abu nabs the jewel flower from Abis Mal. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1517.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2232.jpg|Al orders Abu that he has to guard Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3031.jpg|Abu sees Rajah nearby and has a sneaky joke to scare Iago. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3065.jpg|"Uh-oh!" Abu watches as his prank backfires with Rajah destroying the cage and chasing Iago into the palace! return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg|Abu and Carpet chained up by Jafar jasmine-2.jpg jasmine3.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Kingofthieves082.jpg|Abu in ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Abu and Iago strolling side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Abu and Iago watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. Kingofthieves376.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4278.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8646.jpg|Abu all dressed up for the matrimony. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9145.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9147.jpg ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams '' Enchantedtales 542.jpg '' Television Aladdin (TV series) Dq079.jpg|Abu as a horse Dq100.jpg|Abu as a donkey Gen.jpg|Genie'' as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie from'' TaleSpin'' Aladdin-02-02.jpg|Abu as Jasmine's father Ttt006.jpg|Abu as a horse again Abucamelagain.jpg|Abu as a camel again Abuweirdbeast.jpg|Abu as a "crocus behemoth" Abugrasshopper.jpg|Abu as a grasshopper Abugrasshoppermouth.jpg Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg abufacepalm.jpg|Abu facepalm Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as Napoleon sodr294.jpg|Abu as Rambo Abuiagorambos.jpg|Abu and Iago imitating Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) Dtrt_Abu.png|Abu imitating Prince Wazoo Abuteasingiago.png|Abu teasing Iago ROT_Abu.png GH_Abu.png|Abu cheering for Genie TLCOTS_Abu.png TLCOTS_Abu2.png Sn_Abu.png Abu_weight_gain.png|Abu weight gain atnt047.jpg|Genie as Abu wof029.jpg|Abu as an elephant again wof041.jpg sb116.jpg|Abu as a bee sb213.jpg|Abu as a spider Abuhorse.jpg|Abu as a horse again Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieabuthink.jpg Genieaburight.jpg Abuverymad.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg Iagoabuagree.jpg Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg Iagoshutup.jpg|Abu silencing Iago Iagoabufight.jpg Sloc1040.jpg Sloc1184.jpg Sandswitch15.jpg Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch20.jpg Sandswitch30.jpg Sandswitch31.jpg Sandswitch34.jpg Sandswitch35.jpg Sandswitch36.jpg Sandswitch40.jpg Sandswitch41.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Abumess.jpg Abubandit.jpg|Abu and Carpet as marauders BOK_Abu.png|"Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Abubanana.jpg Abu_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Emdj217.jpg swhs264.jpg|Abu as a flying donkey vh243.jpg vh244.jpg tcat178.jpg|Abu gets annoyed by Iago tcat179.jpg Suts060.jpg Jasmine comforting.JPG Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Odgang.jpg Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg Aladdin - Maas20.jpg Genielaughers.jpg Genieyoga.jpg Geniefamily.jpg abubaboon.jpg abufire.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Geniestatuefied.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-11h53m53s308.png alheadcarry2.jpg Aladdin and Gang.jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (2).jpg Aladdin & Abu - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 1 (1).jpg Iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png Iagoabupunchjudy.png|Abu and Iago as Punch and Judy abuscared.png Everyone Shocked - The Spice is Right.png Rajah and Abh - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin and Abu - The Spice is Right.png ''Hercules and the Arabian Night hatan90.jpg|Abu with Icarus in ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png Abu & Icarus - Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png ''House of Mouse Iago manzana Abú.png|Abu with Iago in ''House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Abu with Iago and Prince John in House of Mouse HoM jasmine abu01.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg Hatterhouseofmouse11.png Printed Media Abu.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg Aladdin and Abu Tales From Agrabah.jpg Video games Aladdin Aladdin-abu-bonus-stage.png Aladdin pree3 9 640w.jpg Abu-Aladdin.gif Abu.gif ''Kingdom Hearts Abu KH.png|Abu in ''Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20110514184756 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171925 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185729 550x413.jpg Abuanddonald.jpg Sorandaladdin.jpg Abu KHII.png Miscellaneous 584383-alarps003.jpg Abuenchanted.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abuingame.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Abu DU Render.png|Abu costume in Disney Universe Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Abu in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS-(1).jpg Pd20.png|Abu's power disc in Disney INFINITY Dumboandwoody 1.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney INFINITY Abu-power of illusion.png|Abu in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Abu-Disney Magical World.jpg|Abu in Disney Magical World Theme parks and other live appearances 1446700355 8651a04957.jpg|Abu with Aladdin in Disney on Ice 2965080089 77f76e2e6a m.jpg|Abu as an elephant in Disney Dream from Disney Cruise Line 3554198400 f0c8268602.jpg|Abu with Genie at Walt Disney World 3615196864 69f8779f1e.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World Abu Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Abu with Aladdin and Jasmine at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Abu in It's a Small World 5819948556 06701ebf1c b.jpg 11102011AlladinParade92MGMStudios3.jpg 5689008801 2480189ece m.jpg 5952413507 da45263bb2 m.jpg 3888076714 3f6c1b4209 m.jpg 5843blog-800x533.jpg AladdinAndAbuInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Aladdin and Abu in Walt Disney's World on Ice: Aladdin Abu tdl.jpg.JPG|Abu in Happiness is Here Parade in Tokyo Disneyland Merchandise and Miscellaneous !Bgpny4QBGk~$(KGrHqIOKjwErvn8P,FFBLGEZ8GCh!~~ 12.jpg $(KGrHqEOKjsE1l8pmYiwBNp4qRlcfQ~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!l8E7DQ+lB2IBO0l(JMbLg~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!jYE9IsNdP2PBPYT9Lj6(g~~60 58.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!p0E63ZpHW!9BO6ni)CEug~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqRHJBIE9!ztJVUDBPUuj+5(b!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqVHJBsE8hUC-W8jBPKgsN)+Pw~~60 3.jpg 5959760702 f2cb65a04a.jpg Abu Pin.jpg Abu Round Pin.jpg sorcererabu.png abucutie.png Abu monkey mono 34cm small soft toy plush peluche 2012 20th anniversary aladdin blu ray merchandising juguetes disney store.jpg|Abu plush Disney Adventure -Abu.png July30th.png|Abu in Disneystrology The Jewel Orchard book.jpg Aladdin-poster-disney-princess-26988871-800-600.jpg AladdinandAbu-stamp.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Abu Plush.jpg Abu Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Talking Abu plush .jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries